Kuroshitsuji II
Kuroshitsuji II is the sequel of Kuroshitsuji. The new season features two new main characters, which are Alois TrancyNana Mizuki on Wikipedia as the master and Claude FaustusTakahiro Sakurai on Wikipedia as the butler. Bleach Asylum: Kuroshitsuji Season 2 Anime Info It also takes the main characters from previous series, such as Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. The second season is in an anime format, airing at 10 different stationsKuroshitsuji II#Show Times. The second season had an official magazine released before the on-air date, which is Black Tabloid. It was announced for 12 episodes of the first arc, while nine DVDs are confirmed for this second season.Animate Online Shop Statistics General * Opening Theme: SHIVER by The GazettE * Ending Theme: Bird by Matsushita Yuya * First Arc: 13 episodes * Total DVD(s): 9 * DVD 1: Will be released at 22nd September 2010 : Includes Episode 1 and Episode 2 * DVD 2: Will be released at 27th October 2010 : Includes Episode 3 and OVA: Ciel in Wonderland part 1 Staff *'Director': Hirofumi Ogura *'Series Composition': Mari Okada *'Music': Taku Iwasaki *'Original creator/Illustration': Yana Toboso *'Character Design': Minako Shiba *'Art Director': Manabu Otsuzuki *'Art design': Kazushige Kanehira *'Sound Director': Katsuyoshi Kobayashi *'Cgi Director': Takayuki Furukawa *'Director of Photography': Takayuki Furukawa *'Producer': **Hiro Maruyama **Hiroyuki Shimizu **Mikihiro Iwata **Shunsuke Saito *'Advertising Producer': Kazuko Yamamoto *'Color design': Yuichi Furuichi *'Sound Effects': Tomokazu Mitsui *'Sound Engineer': Yō Yamada *'Supervisor': Tsuyoshi Kuma/ Takeshi Kuma *'OP Theme performance': the GazettEThe GazettE official site *'ED Theme Performance': Yuya MatsushitaHe played as Sebastian Michaelis in Musical 1 and Musical 2. *'Insert song performance': KalafinaThe one who sang Lacrimosa for Kuroshitsuji I anime ending song. Companies *'Animation Production': A-1 Pictures Inc. *'Main Broadcasters': **Chubu-Nippon Broadcasting Co., Ltd **MBS **TBS *'Music Production': Aniplex *'Producers': **Aniplex **Hakuhodo DY Media Partners **MBS **MOVIC **Square Enix Cast * Mizuki Nana as Alois Trancy * Sakurai Takahiro as Claude Faustus * Maaya Sakamoto as Ciel Phantomhive * Daisuke Ono 'as Sebastian Michaelis Plot It is set in the second half of 19th Century in England, where the Trancy household was. It is set one year and three months after the ending of the first seasonAnime News network 2010-05-27Episode 24 anime.. Ciel was presumed dead in the first season, but Sebastian brought him back to life. The few episodes after the second episodes will mostly follow Ciel and his servants rather than the Trancy Household. The series will include the characters of the Phantomhive Household, including Elizabeth Middleford. It is stated that here, Ciel had lost his memories including about Madam Red's death and Soma. Story Episode 1 The butler, Claude, goes into the master's room and reveals the blond master, Alois Trancy. At breakfast, Alois pities Hannah's sunny side up and plucks one of her eyes. Arnold Trancy arrives with a priest to reveal Alois's past, but Arnold's attempt failed. After the scene, at night, a storm occurs and a traveler carrying a big trunk comes into beg a stay at the manor. It is revealed that it was actually Sebastian Michaelis, and Claude recognized him. As Claude tried to attack Sebastian, the trunk opened and Alois named that the one in the trunk was Ciel Phantomhive. Alois wants to have Ciel, as a result Claude had to chase after Sebastian and the trunk. Finally, Claude was stopped by Alois himself, and Sebastian makes his flee with Ciel in the trunk. Sebastian then revives Ciel with the Phantomhive ring he stole back from Trancy's hands. Episode 2 Ciel and Lizzie went on a search for the Phantom White Deer as it was Lizzie's request to Ciel. They then had a kind of picnic. Ciel's weird movements made Lizzie mad, and so she left off. Ciel, Sebastian and the servants went to search for Lizzie, and a storm came which makes the search harder. Later, Lau and Ranmao assisted them. The flood makes Ciel had to swim and saved Lizzie, with Sebastian's horrible idea also. The storm was done and they made it, they found the white deer sculpture. Episode 3 There was a case which a bride was burnt, and Ciel was ordered by the queen to solve the mystery. It was revealed that everything was caused by a photography terror from an old lady named Margaret. Opium caused everything also. Grell appears to intrude and later helps Sebastian. In the end, Sebastian wakes Ciel up to tell something about 3 years ago and ''Trancy Noble Family. Episode 4 Ciel and Sebastian went onboard train which had a case. There was a lot of assasins inside, and even a bomber. The bomber put on a dynamite on the roof of the train which will explode. Sebastian removes it through many obstacles. He spotted Claude and in the afternoon he talked to Claude. Claude gave him an invitation from Alois and discussed about Ciel's revenge. In the end, Ciel receives the letter on hand. Episode 5 It was revealed that Ciel actually lost his memories, and everyone around him had to act. In the Trancy costume party, Ciel's closest were invited. In process, Ciel had illusions much, and finally met a blond maid. The maid spilled wine on his coat and insists Ciel to let her clean the coat. Later, the maid gets close to Ciel and stole his eye patch and ran away. Ciel chases after her and ends up in a forest. The blond maid approaches him there and reveals that he is Alois Trancy. Ciel was trapped by Claude, Alois, Thompson, Timber and Canterbury, but he brings only Sebastian and decided to fight out. Before the battle almost starts, Alois says a weird line which shocks Ciel but that did not bother him much. Episode 6 The Trancy Ball still goes and Hannah brings out an instrument. The instrument plays an awful song which hypnotizes people. Sebastian and Ciel was fought by Tonchinkan and escapes to the manor back again. Sebastian plays Glass Harp, fighting Hannah's instrument and people were back to normal. Alois later comes with another outfit, approaching Ciel and Sebastian. The butlers pardon themselves to leave for a ten minute talk. The butlers deal that Claude will have Ciel's soul also. They had a ritual with a dark rose. Later, when the butlers were back, Alois takes Lizzy's attention to dance with him, making Ciel envious. Episode 7 Promotional Videos *SPOT 01 :: '''Contents: Storm, Claude watching over something *SPOT 02 :: Contents: Claude prepares the table *SPOT 03 :: Contents: Alois dancing *SPOT 04 :: Contents: Dead bodies and Crying Alois *SPOT 05 :: Contents: SHIVER by the GazettE, Wounded Alois, Alois's Childhood, Claude preparing Table Sets *MBS CHANNEL 06 :: Contents: SHIVER by the GazettE, Alois and Claude, Hannah, the Servants, wounds on Alois *MBS Second Episode Trailer :: Contents: Ciel, Lizzie picnics and a storm comes *MBS Third Episode Trailer :: Contents: Sebastian, Ciel, Grell and Undertaker *MBS Fourth Episode Trailer :: Contents: Sebastian throwing knives and Ciel runs through corridors. Claude seen. * MBS Fifth Episode Trailer :: Contents: Claude bowing, Ciel, Sebastian, Kuroshitsuji Characters and blond girl. Show Times All time tables are shown in Japan timezone. * MBS: Every Thursday starting from July 1st :: Time: 25:20 (1:20 Friday morning) * TBS: Every Friday starting from July 2nd :: Time: 25:55 (1:55 Saturday morning) *'Shizuoka Broadcasting': Every Friday starting from July 2nd :: Time: 26:10 (2:10 Saturday morning) * Tohoku Broadcasting: Every Saturday starting from July 3rd :: Time: 26:23 (2:23 Saturday morning) * RCC Chugoku Broadcasting: Every Saturday starting from July 3rd :: Time: 26:43 (2:43 Sunday morning) * Hokkaido Broadcasting: Every Sunday starting from July 4th :: Time: 26:20 (2:20 Monday morning) * Kumamoto Broadcasting: Every Sunday starting from July 4th :: Time: 26:20 (2:20 Monday morning) * RKB Mainichi Broadcasting: Every Monday starting from July 5th :: Time: 26:25 (2:25 Tuesday morning) * Sanyo Broadcasting: Every Monday starting from 5th :: Time: 26:50 (2:50 Tuesday morning) * Central Japan Broadcasting (Chubu-Nippon Broadcasting): Every Wednesday starting from July 7 :: Time: 26:00 (2:00 Thursday morning) All dates and times might be changed due to circumstances, for further info, visit each station's website. Source: official Site @ http://kuroshitsuji.tv/ Countdown Events * The staffs opened a twitter: http://twitter.com/kuroshitsuji2 * Official Spot PVs. * A poster will be included in the July GFantasy. * TV Anime Kuroshitsuji II Black Tabloid will be released on 18th of June. * An event called 夜通執事(ヨドオシツジ Yodo o Shitsuji, The Butler Through The Night or The Butler at Night) will be held on July 1st, as it is the first date of the premiere. There will be a screening in Shinjuku at a cinema at the same time as the first broadcast.http://www.kuroshitsuji.tv/news/index.html (in japanese) It is said that the event will be an all-night event. The Preview Gallery Scans File:Kuroshitsuji II.jpg|Main artwork. File:KuroshitsujiII Animedia-BA.jpg|Animedia File:KuroshitsujiII PASH-BA.jpg|PASH 1 File:KuroshitsujiII PASH-BA2.jpg|PASH 2 File:Kuro2 Animedia.jpg|Animedia with Artwork File:ChiisanaOosama-shitsujiKuroodo.jpg|Artwork by Minako Shiba Kuroshitsuji II-NewType MAY.jpg|NewType Kuroshitsuji II Animage-MT.jpg|Animage Kuroshitsuji II ANICOM-MT.jpg|ANICOM Kuroshitsuji II scan.jpg|Scan KuroshitsujiII-6.jpg|Artwork in magz KuroshitsujiII-NewType6.jpg|NewType Jun 2010 Official Fan mirror.jpg|Merchs aloisclaude.png|Tokyo Anime Fair 2010 Blk Tabloid.jpg|Black Tabloid S&M Tweet Scans.png|S & M　Tweet Kuro II anime scan.jpg|Scan on Kuroshitsuji II - artw.jpg|Artwork in Magazine Kuroshitsuji II SM.jpg|S&M Artwork Shiba Sketch.jpg|Shiba's sketch Tabloid header.jpg|Tabloid photo Namja Mascot.jpg|Namja Town Mascot KSII-set.jpg|Poster campaign set Shiba Alois-0day.jpg|0 day to go by Shiba Shiba Claude-1day.jpg|1 day to go by Shiba Kuroshitsuji versus Kuroshitsuji.jpg|Kuroshitsuji clash start 476047.jpg|Sebastian_Ciel 476049.jpg|Kuro2Sebas_Ciel Animedia-SPSC-KSII.jpg|Trancy x Phantomhive KII-SPSC.jpg|Butler Animedia cover KIISPAG SP.jpg|Butler clash Bird CD.jpg|Bird CD cover Scan-KII-Cobweb.jpg|Cobweb scan Shiver KII Cover.png|SHIVER Kuroshitsuji II ed Header Kuroshitsuji II.png|Kuroshitsuji II Header Charason 03.jpg Charason 02.jpg Charason 04.jpg Charason 01.jpg Alois Claude anicom.jpg|ANICOM K2 poster.jpg|Poster Alice1.JPG|Alice Charason 09.jpg Charason 08.jpg Charason 07.jpg Charason 06.jpg Charason 05.jpg Poster1.JPG Poster2.JPG Black Tabloid BT Trancy.jpg|Trancy Logo BT Ton.jpg|Tonchinkan BT YanaIll.jpg|Illust by Yana BT Timber.jpg|Timber BT Thompson.jpg|Thompson BT Sakurai.jpg|Sakurai Takahiro BT LL.jpg|Little Alois BT iLL.jpg|Alois shots BT HA.jpg|Hannah BT ex.jpg|Screenshots BT Cantebury.jpg|Cantebury BT Al.jpg|Alois Trancy Tonchinkan.JPG|Tonchinkan- novel BT Ole.jpg|O le scene BT Luca Macken.jpg|Luca Macken BT Claude.jpg|Claude Faustus BT Alois T.jpg|Alois Kuroshitsuji.Scans 471826.jpg|Artwork display poster Screenshots Alois and Claude PV.png File:Wounded_alois.png File:Laughing_Alois.png File:Alois_dances.png File:Alois_PV.png PV02.jpg Claude Line.jpg Frightened Alois.jpg Claude Walks.jpg Claude off glass.jpg Crying Alois.jpg The lord annoyed.jpg Claude talking.jpg Three.jpg Hannah.jpg Alois and rose.png Claude Runs.png Alois Child.png Alois on bed.png Alois Wounds.png Little Alois.png KuroII logo.png Morning KS2.jpg Dark Claude.png Claude takes Alois.png Alois stare.png Kuro II Scr.jpg Alois mug.jpg Next scene Alois.jpg Hanna.jpg Eventshot.jpg Claude confronts Sebastian.jpg Ciel in trunk S2.jpg Sebatsian season 2.jpg Unconscious ciel.jpg Spider in Alois.jpg Post KS2.jpg Ring KS2.jpg Video EVent Butler through the night.jpg Sebastian s2.jpg The traveler deals.png Smiling Sebatsian.png Sebastian snatches.png Sebastian slides.png Sebastian revealed.png Sebastian escapes.png Luca is dead.png Lizzie cries.png Intermission Claude.png Intermission Alois.png Gold to black.png Eye plucking scene.png Claude is stopped.png Claude decides.png Ciel wakes up.png Alois smells the traveler.png Alois punishes Hannah.png Alois offers.png Alois laughing over Arnold.png Alois glares at hannah.png Alois gives roses.png Alois cries.png Alois Contract Mark.png Alois angers.png Trancy ring.png Priest.png Mother and father.png Alois sudden.png Alois smirks.png Alois mother comits suicide.png Alois laughs.png Alois is angry.png Sebastian rows the boat.png Sebastian and servants s2.png Lizzie S2.png Season 2 rain.png Ciel throws hat.png Ciel hangs to the boat.png Undertaker Ciel Seb KII.png Servants KII.png Sebastian Ep 3 KII.png Party KII.png Lizzy newspaper KII.png KII Episode 3.png Ciel Lizzy KII.png Ciel Lizzy KII 2.png Abberline & Lord Randall KII.png Sebby Pig KII.png Sebby Birds KII.png Sebas Punch Bard.png Sebas Angry.png Sebas and Cow.png Sebas Punch KII.png Lizzy Hugs Ciel KII.png Intermission Sebastian KII.png Intermission CIel KII.png Ciel Thinking KII.png Ciel Saves Lizzy KII.png Ciel Dark KII.png Alois ep1.jpg The Actual Photo.png Sebastian Stunned 2.png Sebastian Entertaining Undertaker.png Sebastian ep3.png Claude's Gun.png Claude disguised.png Margaret in Fire.png Grell Searches Over His Book.png Grell Falls Down 1.png Grell Doesn't Get His Soul.png Claude Tidying The Trancy Table.png Claude Tidying The Trancy Table Front.png Ciel's Contract Revealed.png Ciel Smiles at Seb's Plan.png Ciel Realized The Powder.png Cielep3.png Ciel Facepalm.png Ciel Trailer Ep 4 2.png Akumade Shitsuji desukara.png Aby-boy....png Undertakerhihihi 051.jpg Urmfacesarewell.png Train ep4 049.jpg Maskedman.jpg Trancy mention 047.jpg Cielep4 046.jpg Ciel is sleeping 044.jpg Ciel Sebastian ep3 041.jpg Photo grell 038.jpg Glovelick 037.jpg Pose4 035.jpg Chest grell 033.jpg Maria grell 032.jpg Pose 2 grell 031.jpg Pose 1 grell 030.jpg Ciel laughs 023.jpg Meeting ep3 019.jpg Grell flirts seb 017.jpg Stepped grell 3 016.jpg Step on 015.jpg Freak 014.jpg Intermission ep3.jpg Grell app 010.jpg Flares KII3.jpg Screen 5.jpg The letter.png Invitation.png Ciel blushes to the girl.png Claude's tongue.jpg The ghost ep5.png Yakuza Priest.jpg Trancy sealed letter.jpg Train freak.jpg To the earl.jpg The twin eats.jpg The passenger.jpg The culprit.jpg The cloth.jpg Sushi Granny.jpg Stops the train.jpg Sebastian wonders.jpg Sebastian surprises passengers.jpg Sebastian stares at Claude.jpg Sebastian plans.jpg Sebastian looks.jpg Sebastian looks at the letter.jpg Sebastian looks at Claude.jpg Sebastian hits the bridge.jpg Sebastian guns.jpg Sebastian appeared in front.jpg Roof throw.jpg Revenge.jpg Reaction.jpg Priest boarding.jpg Lunchtime over.jpg Kill.jpg Hitting the bridge.jpg Golden birds at pudding.jpg Corpse at train.jpg Claude stares at Sebastian.jpg Claude spots Sebastian.jpg Claude shows.jpg Claude gives the letter.jpg Claude drinks.jpg Claude continues drinking.jpg Ciel taken hostage.jpg Ciel stares.jpg Ciel spots cholera.jpg Ciel sees the culprit.jpg Ciel receives.jpg Ciel lunch.jpg Ciel carried.jpg Abberline twin.jpg Abberline eats.jpg The ghost ep5.png Sebastian speaks.png Hannah undresses.png Claude meets Sebastian.png Claude approaches.png Claude and golden birds around.png Ciel vomits.png Ciel runs through.png Ciel as monk.jpg Abberline jumps forth.png Alois licks Ciel.jpg Trancy and Phantomhive.png Tonchinkan notices problem.png Tonchinkan in party.png Wet Sebastian.png Wet Claude.png Tonchinkan defeated.png Soma asks Sebastian.png Soma season 2.png Thrid problem done.png Soma as Sherlock.png Second swift shift.png Sebastian gives Tanaka his diary.png The maid licks.png Lost memories.png Licking scene.png Intermission 5.png Intermission 5 Alois.png Knowing amnesia.png Indians melts off.png Hannah entertains.png Hannah bleeds of the crown.png First done.png Ep 6 battle.png Coat difference.png Claude angers.png Ciel's eyepatch stolen.png Ciel worries.png Ciel sweats off.png Ciel stares.png Ciel sees Sebastian.png Ciel learns Claude.png Ciel gets the feather.png Ciel feels dizzy.png Ciel ep5.png Alois's clothes.png Alois wants Ciel.png Alois tells Hannah to strip.png Alois suggests.png Alois smirks in disguise.png Alois senses fun.png Alois mad of party.png Alois lines.png Alois insists to clean.png Alois in disguise.png Alois proceeds.png Alois and Claude ep5.png Sebastian speaks.png Hannah undresses.png Claude meets Sebastian.png sebastians_contract.PNG claudes_contract.PNG sebastians_red eyes.PNG sebastians_bite in his hand.PNG sebastian_with rose.PNG sebastian_and_claude.PNG Aleister-watches.jpg CielAlois-duel.jpg Claude-triplesPreview.jpg CielAlois-confront.jpg Ciel-Alois.jpg Ciel-dances.jpg Claude-Alois1.jpg Claude-Alois.jpg Vincent-Phantomhive.jpg Bloody-rose.jpg Claude-cut.jpg Ciel-Lau.jpg SebastianKnives.jpg Butler-faces.jpg Claudehold.jpg Claude-catchSebas.jpg Wet-Sebastian.jpg Raven-Spider.jpg Angry-Sebastian.jpg Sebastian-Hannah.jpg Maylene-guns.jpg Ranmao-attacks.jpg Hannah-Licks.jpg Shocked-Sebastian.jpg Kuro-ep6.jpg Red Rose.png Tonchinkan hunts.png Ciel unconsious.png The bleed.png Deal at lake.png Alois dressed at ball.png Alois dances with Lizzy.png Alois and Claude at ball.png SebastiansHandStand.png Alois ep-6.png Sebastian smells the dark rose.jpg Rose Signal - Sebastian.jpg Rose Signal - Claude.jpg Water fight.jpg Red Eyed Claude.jpg Deal confirmed.jpg Ciel meets Alois.jpg Ciel looks away.jpg Alois wanting kill.jpg Hanna desp.jpg Alois approaches Ciel and Sebastian.jpg Claude Attacks Sebastian.jpg Claude skipped.png Guh Alois ep8.png Viscount spots alois and ciel.png Old Trancy seduced.png Luza acting.png Ciel thrusted Alois.png Alois vomits blood.png Alois pitied.png Alois in slavery.png Alois dresses.png Alois cries to Ciel.png Alois cries of bleed.png Alois bled.png Ending/Opening Tonchinkan Opening.png Spiders Opening.png Red Moon Opening.png Hannah Opening.png Dark Alois Opening.png Contract Opening.png Claude Opening.png Alois Opening.png KII Ending.jpg KII Opening 3.png KII Opening 2.png KII Logo.png KII Opening 1.png Opening 2 Sebastian KII Opening 2.png Seb Yes My Lord Op 2.png Rosering KII.png Puppet Alois Ciel Opening 2.png KII Opening Logo.png KII Logo Crow.png Grell KII Opening.png Goldrose KII Op 2.png CS KII Opening 2.png Claude Opening 2.png Claude Red Eye Opening 2.png Phantomhive vs Trancy KII.png Sebastian Ciel KII.png Grell Op KII.png Claude's Hand KII Op.png Ciel Sebas Opening KII.png Ciel Smiles Op II.png Ciel KII.png Alois Opening 2.png Alois Opening 2 KII.png Alois KII Contract.png Alois Hall Opening 2.png Alois Ciel Opening.png AC KII Opening 2.png Sebas Claude Op KII.png Ciel Contract Op KII.png Trivia *The line "I want to greedily devour you to the end, my master." is the translated line of "Watashi wa danna-sama wo akumade musaboritai". *The staffs trolled people into believing that Ciel and Sebastian would not be returning. *''"Monoshitsuji"'' is not the second season's official name. The inventor(s) is unknown, but it was believed to be the name because the second season seems to be 'lighter.' By 'lighter,' it refers to fact that it is not as 'dark' as Kuroshitsuji. However, this 'light' and 'dark' are actually referring to colors. The second season is 'lighter' (whiter) and the first season is 'darker' (blacker). So, the 'kuro' (black) in "Kuroshitsuji" was replaced by 'mono' (white), resulting in "Monoshitsuji." It is announced that the official name is Kuroshitsuji II. References External links * Official Site in Japanese * MBS site * Twitter Site * Kuroshitsuji Wiki's Kuroshitsuji II Forum Navigations Category:Kuroshitsuji II